


Lost In Translation

by FayeHunter



Series: Fairytale AU [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Werewolf Ashton, mermaid luke, more magic au, one day theyll get it right, yet more interspecies miscommunication with gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: It's Christmas season and Luke's sure he has the perfect gift for Ashton. After all, they can't mess it up again, can they?Sequel toI'll Make You Fall in Love
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: Fairytale AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069799
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Lost In Translation

**Author's Note:**

> This is more Magic/Fairytale AU, who's surprised. This is from [Meghna](https://reveriesofawriter.tumblr.com/) for "I bought you a beanie isn’t the pompom cute: fairytale lashton, Luke gives ashton a little bobble hat and ashton is like im a werewolf i dont get cold." One day, these boys will stop giving bad gifts.
> 
> Big thanks to [Amanda](https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com/) for looking at this and listening to me yell about it as I was panic plotting, love you babe.

Luke’s stuck. It’s Christmas and he’s relatively sure that Ashton celebrates Christmas. Do werewolves celebrate? They must. Luke’s never celebrated Christmas, because he’s a mermaid and he’s still trying to understand human customs. Ashton’s spent his whole life on land, so surely he must celebrate this. As such, Luke’s picked out a gift for Ashton that he’s sure is perfect. It’s a beanie with a cute little purple pom-pom. Luke happens to think Ashton looks very nice in deep purple, complimenting his hazel-gold eyes and he thinks the colors of the beanie will be good for Ashton. The weather is getting colder too and Ashton never seems to have a hat, unlike Luke who has to wear three layers at all times. Luke texted Ashton an hour ago, asking him to come by the shop so that he could give Ashton his gift. 

“You’re excited,” Michael says from his spot on the other side of the counter, sorting through different gemstones for authenticity and their value.

“I have Ashton’s gift. It’s perfect and I can’t wait for him to get here so he can see it,” Luke says, bouncing on his heels and fiddling with his pearl necklace. Reginald bubbles in agreement to Luke. Michael rolls his eyes.

“You two are gross. It’s only been like two months and you’re practically married already. Maybe your gift should be an engagement ring.”

Luke blushes, “I couldn’t do that Mikey. It’s too soon.”

“Ashton gave you a pearl. That’s like a proposal already. Why don’t you just make it official?”

Luke’s saved from answering by the bell at the front door jingling, bringing Ashton in from the cold in a burst of cool air and a light dusting of snow. The door’s barely closed behind him before Luke’s rushing over, fussing over Ashton to make sure he’s not cold. Ashton laughs, pulling Luke in for a quick kiss.

“Hi Starfish. How’s your day?” He says when they separate.

Luke grins, “Better now that you’re here, Moonshine. I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“It’s been four hours. Get a room you two,” Michael grumbles from the counter. Luke steadfastly ignores him.

“I have a surprise for you,” Ashton says, grinning widely, sharp canines on display. Luke’s heart flutters.

“What a coincidence, so do I.”

Luke tugs Ashton over to the counter, rounding it and pulling his gift from underneath, laying it out for Ashton. Ashton grins, pulling his gift from inside his coat. It’s a neat little gift, wrapped in silver paper. Luke picks it up, realizing that the paper is covered in little seashells. He laughs a little, earning him a bright smile from Ashton.

Luke tears into the paper. It’s the first Christmas gift he’s ever received and he’s excited to see it. Surely, Ashton’s gotten him something sentimental and personal now that they’re dating.

Luke is wrong. He pulls a white crop top out of the paper, with little purple seashells on the chest. Luke cocks his head to the side, glancing up at Ashton, who’s grinning earnestly at him.

“I don’t...um...get it?”

The smile drops from Ashton’s face, “ _ The Little Mermaid _ ? She has a seashell top she wears.”

“Did you just compare Luke to a cartoon teenage mermaid?” Michael blurts out, laughter edging at his voice. Ashton goes red.

“I thought it was cute.”

“It’s cute. Thank you, Ash,” Luke rushes out, trying to soothe over the situation quickly before the werewolf’s mood drops even more. He’s already drooping as is.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes it’s very cute. I’ll wear it when it’s a little warmer out. Why don’t you open yours?” Luke says, gesturing to the package and trying to distract Ashton. Ashton perks up, tearing into his own wrapping paper. He pulls the beanie out, frowning slightly at it while he glances between Luke and the present. 

“A hat?”

“It’s a beanie! I say it and I know you never have a hat, so I bought you a beanie! To keep you warm! Isn’t the pom-pom cute?” Luke gushes out, leaning over to bat at the little pom-pom.

“Luke, this is very sweet, but I don’t use a hat because I don’t get cold,” Ashton says, looking up at Luke sheepishly.

Luke freezes, “What?”

“I’m a werewolf. I don’t get cold. Internal body heat and all. I’m practically a furnace.”

“But it’s cold out. Don’t you need a hat sometimes?”

“Not usually. It’s cute though. Thank you for the thought,” Ashton says, taking the beanie and putting it into his coat pocket. Luke’s filled with despair looking at it.

“You’re welcome,” He mumbles, crestfallen. Ashton smiles, corners of it not reaching his eyes as he leans over, pressing a kiss to Luke’s cheek.

“I have to run. Thank you for the gift, it was very sweet. I’ll see you later,” Ashton says, raising his hand in a wave to Michael as he leaves the shop.

There’s a beat of silence when Luke huffs, morosely and looks down at the crop top. Michael clears his throat.

“You’re doing it again,” Michael says. 

“Doing what again?” 

“Failing to communicate and giving each other shitty gifts. Except you guys are dating now so you shouldn’t be this bad at it,” Michael says, staring at the rose quartz in this hand, turning it over and over. Luke stares at the side of Michael’s head blinking. No that’s not...that can’t be…it can’t be happening again. Right? 

Luke looks down at the crop top in his hands with the seashells on it, the thing that reminds Luke of Ariel. 

“Michael, this is like...a joke gift though. This is the kind of thing you would buy me.” 

“I think Ashton was trying to be funny? And before you, the only mermaid he’s probably seen is Ariel. Plus, we already know you two suck at giving proper gifts. It has to be,” Michael says, glancing at Luke over the rim of his glasses. 

Luke huffs, thumbing his forehead down on the countertop, groaning. 

“Oh god Michael. We are. I bought a werewolf a  _ beanie _ . He bought me a seashell bra top. We are destined to be a mess, aren’t we?” Luke moans. 

“We saved this last time. Maybe we just need to do some more research. Find what we can give a werewolf. I have faith in us,” Michael says. 

“What do I even get him? This is so stupid,” Luke mumbles against the counter. Michael hums.

“Well, last time he got you the pearl. Maybe we can find something in one of the books for species rituals. Seriously, we didn’t exhaust all our courting options with the potion.”

“The pearl was practically a proposal.”

“So, we find something that’s a proposal for werewolves. There has to be something out here. Chin up, Ariel. We’ll figure something out for your Beast,” Michael says, grinning.

“You’re mixing  _ Disney _ movies, Tinker Bell.”

“Fuck you, I’m a Merryweather,” Michael says, mock offended, wide grin on his face. Luke rolls his eyes. He regrets making friends with Michael.

“Fine Merryweather. Show me in the direction of the books. Let's get started,” Luke says. He’s going to regret this, he knows.

***

Luke’s sure he has the perfect gift now. He and Michael looped through all the possibilities for days before landing on it. Luke still has the knife he tried to give Ashton months ago. He knows that Ashton won’t use it to hunt, but Luke still wants to extend the sentimentality and meaning of it to Ashton. Ashton gave him the pearl, practically proposed marriage and Luke wants to extend the same thing to Ashton. Show Ashton that he’s serious. It’s taken a little bit of time and effort, but with Michael and Calum’s help, Luke’s crafted a shadowbox for the knife. He polished the wood and put the box together, carving a little moon with Ashton’s initials in it and a little starfish with his in it. It wants it to be pretty, something that will remind Ashton of them, a display of their love (and, Luke selfishly thinks, something they can display in their future home).

He and Ashton are having their weekly date night at Ashton’s apartment. Luke prefers Ashton’s apartment. It doesn’t have Michael for one thing, but it feels more lived in. Luke’s place is messy, practically an extension of their store, filled with books and potions and anything else they can find. It never used to bother Luke, but now, after seeing Ashton’s apartment, filled with family photos, bits and pieces of his life, blankets, plants, and candles, Luke realizes that this is a  _ home.  _ That he never wants to leave Ashton’s apartment, wants to weave himself into Ashton’s life, add his seashells and seaglass to the collection of things Ashton has, wants to be a permanent part of Ashton’s life.

Luke’s clutching onto his gift in its little gift bag, approaching the door to Ashton’s apartment. Luke has only just raised his hand to knock on the door, when Ashton pulls it open, grinning. His curls are messy, falling into his eyes and he’s wearing an apron. It’s endearingly cute and Luke has no choice but to lean over, brushing the hair out of Ashton’s eyes and pressing a kiss to his nose. 

“Moonshine,” He says, giggling when Ashton pulls him close, burying his nose into Luke’s neck.

“Starfish.”

“How did you even know I was here?”

“Smelled the ocean wave down the hall. Only one person smells like that.”

“Sap,” Luke mumbles, tugging Ashton back and kissing him on the mouth. Ashton grins into the kiss, nipping at Luke’s bottom lip before pulling back. He grabs hold of Luke’s hand and tugs him inside and over to the dining table. Luke knows that Ashton never used to eat fish before Luke, just like Luke never used to eat meat, but they’ve been slowly adapting their tastes to fit each other. It looks like Ashton made some kind of stew tonight, smelling of potatoes and vegetables and fish. It warms Luke, knowing that Ashton made something he would like.

“And I made those ginger cookies for us later. The ones you liked last week,” Ashton says. Luke grins, settling in at the dinner table. Ashton goes around to the other chair, settling in. They swap stories back and forth, Ashton talking about how his day on site as a carpenter was, the table he’s building for a client, Luke talking about having to deal with the various witches who come into the store, thinking they know more than Luke and Michael.

Eventually, they finish their meal, clearing the table, Ashton washing the dishes, Luke drying them. Ashton makes tea when they’re done, carrying the two mugs and the plate of cookies over to the table.

“So, I have a gift for you,” Ashton says, clearing his throat. Luke glances up at Ashton, notices the blush on his cheeks.

“You do?”

“Yeah. I realized the last gift wasn’t the best and I talked with Michael, who had a really great idea.”

“What a coincidence. Michael also helped me plan my gift to you.”

“Michael’s a menace it would seem,” Ashton mumbles.

“Guess that depends on what the gift is,” Luke says. Ashton blushes even harder, turning around to picking the gift up off the counter behind them. It’s small, neatly wrapped in the same paper as before. Luke snorts, getting up to grab his gift off the table by the door and bringing it over. He places it in front of Ashton and sits back down, peeling the paper back on his.

Luke sucks in a breath when he realizes that it’s a rabbit’s foot. He picks it up gingerly, turning it over in his hands. He looks up at Ashton, ready to ask him about it and feels his breath catch in his throat when he realizes Ashton’s holding the shadowbox with the knife in it.

“Luke. You gave me the knife?” He whispers, looking up at Luke, meeting his eyes. Ashton’s look a little wet, like he’s close to crying, voice full of emotion.

“I know you don’t need it to hunt like I do, but it’s still an important part of my culture. It’s a courting gift and it’s important because it’s crafted to fit the person we want to be with. I designed it specifically for you back when I first gave it to you. Usually, you would use it to hunt, but since you don’t need to, I thought you could display it. See, I even carved our names into the outside. You practically proposed to me with the pearl and I wanted to do the same for you. I love you, in the forever kind of way. I want to be with you and I want you to have this knife,” Luke rushes out. He blushes when Ashton looks up at him again, glancing between the box and Luke’s face.

“Luke,” Ashton says again.

“Is that good or bad?”

“Good. So, so good. The rabbit’s foot is from that rabbit I gave you months ago. Michael apparently saved the foot and gave it to me cause he read about how important the rabbit is for us. He said I should give it to you as a gift and that it would make sense later. Now I get it,” Ashton says. 

Luke’s a little puzzled at that, looking between the rabbit’s foot and the knife before it clicks, “Oh, we can display the foot. We can display our love for everyone. Oh, Ashton.”

Luke leans across the table, pulling Ashton in for a kiss, soft and full of love. Ashton huffs against his lips, pulling back.

“Wait, did Michael just give you this idea?”

“Yeah, must have been a couple days again. I guess after you made the box.”

“So, did you literally come up with a gift idea that quickly?”

“Well, I had another idea before this.”

“What was it?”

“Check the wrapping,” Ashton says. Curious, Luke leans back, moving the paper. A key falls out, bright blue and covered in little waves.

“Is this...for here?”

“It’s a key to the apartment, yeah. I...I want you to move in. I mean, we’re engaged almost and it would be nice to come home to you. To know that you’ll always be here, that you’re not leaving. I want this to be your home,  _ our  _ home. I want to build a life with you and I want it to start here.”

Luke rushes around the table, pulling Ashton into a tight hug, pressing kisses to his face. Ashton laughs, returning the kisses happily.

“Yes, yes, a thousand times yes I’ll move in. I want never want to leave, I want to call this home, to put our shadowbox up on the wall for everyone to see, I want to argue with you over closet space and I want this to be  _ home _ ,” Luke says, pressing the words to Ashton’s skin in a quick succession of kisses.

“Well then, welcome home Luke. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Ashton,” Luke says, burying himself in close to Ashton, pressing his face into Ashton’s neck. He has a  _ home _ , a place to call his, a life to build with Ashton, the love of his life. It’s the best gift he could have asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
